


i will give

by wordonawing



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Lots of Angst, M/M, Poetry, grantaire my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordonawing/pseuds/wordonawing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>give me a place to stand<br/>and i will move the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will give

i will give

all of myself to

you

in return for

some small piece

a smile in the sunshine or

a laugh in the twilight or

a word in the darkness

because i am not rich enough to have all of you

nor do not deserve

any more than you will

give me

for i am

worthless

and you are worth so much

 

just please

i will not ask for much

(it is not my place; the sun does not look favourably on men who seek to climb to its upper heights)

but let me have this

let me be here with you

for as long as you can bear

 

give me a place to stand

and i will move the earth.

  
- _R_

**Author's Note:**

> who even knows what this is


End file.
